voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
James Navor III
James Navor III was born in 58 AE. His father was James Navor II, and his mother was Aloksta Falls. In 60 AE he was in Akarv with his mother, though during their stay news arrived of the Netheran threat and they were immediately forced to evacuate with all others. Several months passed and they finally made landfall on New Voldrania. James Navor III and his mother ventured off into Krolesk after hearing news of a Navor clan lingering there. Upon arrival into Krolesk they were welcomed by many. They were led to where the Navor clan lingered, in Navoria, north Krolesk. They met with Zorthor Navor who arranged for James Navor III to be schooled in Esgard. Though in exchange for that Aloksta Falls was to explain the entire infrastructure of Fallnavor along with what all happened in the land known as Voldrania. In Esgard James Navor III was looked after by close associates of Zorthor Navor. As years passed, he was told the truth of what happened. In 73 AE he had an escape from Esgard, by slipping unnoticed onto a merchant ship destined for Krolesk. Though he was found mid-voyage to be a stow-away. Neither the captain or the crew of that vessel cared for the matter, simply thinking he was just another run-away from Esgard. Finally the ship made landfall on Krolesk, and the captain of the ship handed James Navor III twenty-two Kro'Esks, telling him "Good luck ye' Run away". In Krolesk Upon making it to Krolesk, James Navor III made his way to the Navor Clan stronghold. He met with Zorthor Navor who was crossed that he had ran away from Esgard. Zorthor Navor then decided he could stay on the condition he owes Zorthor Navor 750 Kro'Esks. Eventually, weeks later, James Navor III met his father, James Navor II. James Navor II was visiting Zorthor on matters of business when James Navor III walked in unintentionally. After some while of talking, James Navor III accompanied James Navor II several days later, heading to Kal'Kan. Royal Legion Career James Navor III served in the Royal Legion for a number of years, he had joined at the age of eighteen, in year seventy-five. In year eighty-five he reached the rank of General and was assigned a legion to command. He became good friends with Arch-Captian Centrilo Corpirus. However in 95 AE his time with the legion was immediately cut. The Arch-Captain, Centrilo Corpirus, received an incrimination letter from an unknown source. The letter was convincing enough and proved that James Navor III had ulterior motives and was intending to compromise the Royal Legion in New Voldrania and use them to further the goals of the radical Navirian Islander movement. In the wake of this letter, the Arch-Captain immediately ordered Navor III to be seized and placed under house arrest. The Arch-Captain then met with Navor III to discuss the letter, and not being satisfied with what Navor III had to say regarding the accusations, he formally expelled Navor III from the Royal Legion with a dishonorable discharge. Not knowing of any other life than that of the military and combat, Navor III then fled to the Citadel of Dravii to pursue a career as a mercenary. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Fallnavorians Category:Royal Legionnaires Category:Soldiers